Stuck in Traffic
by JottRomyKurrtyfan32
Summary: A series of one-shots of conversations Booth has with his friends and family while being stuck in D.C traffic. This is my first Bones fan fic
1. Chapter 1 Daisy

A series of one-shots of conversations Booth has with his friends and family while being stuck in D.C traffic.

Chapter 1 Random Conversation(Daisy)

a/n: This chapter is based loosely off the episode The Prince in the Plastic

A/n: This is a sweet chapter between Booth and Daisy

Booth and Daisy sat in the car on the way back from the crime scene. Booth was silent as he drove. Daisy, on the other hand was telling him a story about her and Dr. Sweets.

".. and then Lance and i decided to start experimenting with to-" she was interrupted by Booth.

"Daisy please! I really don't want to hear about you and Dr. Sweets sleeping together. I prefer that my colleagues keep their personal lives personal. Now with Bones talking about her personal life, that is an exception because she is my best friend," said Booth.

"I understand Agent Booth and technically I am not your colleague. I work for the Jeffersonian and you work for the FBI. Wait if that's the case then can I call you Seeley?" asked Daisy.

"No," replied Booth. getting more and more annoyed as the conversation went on.

"Why not Seeley?" asked Daisy, giggling.

"Because I said so," answered Booth, gripping the steering wheel tightly in anger, so tightly, that his knuckles turned white.

"So can I call you 'Agent Seeley'?" asked Daisy, oblivious of the fact that her questions were annoying Agent Booth.

Booth pondered the thought for a moment. "Agent Seeley. Hmm. I dunno Daisy, I mean my agent name is Booth. All agents are referred to as their last names instead of the first."

Daisy thought for a second then said, "Seeley could also be a last name."

"Really?" asked Booth.

"Yes Seeley is an English name that means _'Happy' _or _'Fortunate'_" Daisy explained.

"Cool! What does Temperance mean?" asked Booth, immediately thinking of his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. "As in the name, not the actual definition."

"It means _moderation,_'" Daisy told him. "Oh my gosh! How long are we going to be in this stupid traffic jam?!"

"Daisy this is D.C traffic, even if you weren't born here, you should know that this is worse than Baltimore," Booth replied.

"I'm surprised I haven't heard you curse once today," Daisy told him.

"That's because I need to be more responsible now that Bones is going to have a baby," said Booth. He finally pulled into the Jeffersonian parking lot fifteen minutes later.

"Thanks for taking me to the crime scene Agent Booth," said Daisy.

"No problem," replied Booth

So what did you think? This is my first Bones fic


	2. Chapter 2 Daisy Again!

Stuck in Traffic Chapter 2 Daisy Again! MORE RANDOMNESS BETWEEN BOOTH AND DAISY

Once again, Booth and Daisy were stuck in traffic together on the way back to the Jeffersonian. This time, Booth was in an extremely bad mood. He silently stewed in the driver's seat as Daisy was talking, as usual.

"I like puppies what animal do you like? Do you like puppies? I think German Shepherds are so cute do you? Do you want a German Shepherd one day? I'd get one now but I'm allergic and Lance wants a Saint Bernard. I think Saint Bernards slobber a lot do you? Would you own a Saint Bernard. Agent booth why are you reaching for your gun?" said Daisy, noticing Booth reaching down for his gun.

"If you don't shut up, I'll shoot you," replied Booth.

"Agent Booth, you know if you shoot me you'll get arrested for murder," Daisy told him.

"Oh believe me I don't think I would, if Director Cullen would just meet you, he'd understand," replied Booth.

Daisy huffed at him and turned to stare out at the road.


	3. Chapter 3 Finn and Sweets

a/n: For this chapter, I'm going to do both the car rides. I'm a huge Ravens fan. I'm actually watching a Redskins/Eagles game right now as I'm writing this.

A few days after the Daisy fiasco, Booth drove Sweets and Finn to a Steelers game in Baltimore, Maryland. It was the Steelers vs the Ravens big game and Booth was excited to watch the Steelers crush the Ravens.

The three men ended up getting into stadium traffic.

"Man i can't wait to watch Pittsburgh kill Baltimore!" exclaimed Booth, all giddy.

"We should've gone to the Soccer game instead!" moaned Sweets.

"SHUT UP pipsqueak!" Finn said. "Time for some good ol fashion FOOTBALL! GO RAVENS!"

"Dude I'm older than you," replied Sweets.

"And I'm older than both of you now SHUT UP!" exclaimed Booth. "LETS GO STEELERS LETS GO! STEELERS WOOHOO!" He switched on the siren so he could get in the parking lot to a good spot. All the cars in front of him immediately tried to get out of the way.

They parked and went inside

"WHY! WHY THE HELL DID WE LOSE?! STUPID RAVENS(it hurts to write that)!" cried Booth.

"Dude you lost 35-7 isnt that amazing?" asked Sweets. Booth pulled out his gun.

"Don't make me!" he yelled.

"Whoa calm down son!" exclaimed Finn. "Look dude, I know it hurts but it isnt gonna get any better because GO RAVENS! WOOHOOO!" Finn pulled out an airhorn and turned it on in the car.

"DUDE! Ok one, don't call me 'son' I'm like 20 years older than you and two, NOT IN THE FREAKING CAR!"screamed Booth. the gun accidentally went off and he shot the ceiling. "NOBODY TELLS CULLEN I DID IT! I'm gonna blame it on Daisy!"

They drove home the rest of the ride in pure silence, well, not Finn and Sweets. Booth drove in silence, stewing about the loss to the Ravens. He was on the verge of tears when they pulled up to the Jeffersonian.

"Dude, are you crying?" asked Sweets.

"No," said Booth, his voice cracking. "I'm just sweating through my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 Hodgins

Hodgins and Booth discuss football and crazy dreams

Hodgins and Booth were driving back from the diner together and hit 5:00 D.C. traffic.

"Hodgins, if we don't get back to the Jeffersonian soon so I can go home, I'm gonna miss the first half of football. This is all your fault for ordering that extra slice of pie!" groaned Booth.

"Are you kidding me? I never ate it, you tore into it before I could get a bite. Haha you know I had a dream like this once, only in the end you shot me," replied Hodgins.

"I had a dream once, where the entire Jeffersonian lab got so fed up with Daisy, that they lined up with machine guns and let me take the first shot at her. Then we shot her until we knew she was dead. I woke up and cried when i found out it wasn't true," said Booth, absentmindedly.

"Dude! I WISH THAT WAS TRUE!" exclaimed Hodgins.

"Oh my God i know right?! Last night, I had a dream that the Steelers won the Super Bowl then Ben Roethlisberger pulled out a shot gun and shot Daisy because she was cheering for the Cowboys. Then i laughed because in reality, the Cowboys would never make it to a Superbowl," joked Booth. Hodgins laughed.

"Don't tell that to Angela," he said.

Booth nodded and turned off the car, knowing that they wouldn't move for an hour.

"Hey, I have football on my phone," said Hodgins, "I'll hook it up to the monitor so we can watch the Ravens vs the Colts game."

"Dude this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. But it's not football without beer and I'm still on the clock," Booth said.

"Ask Agent Perotta to clock out for you," Hodgins told him.

"Yeah but then there's the thing that I'm driving," said Booth.

"The car is off," Hodgins pointed out.

"I'm in the drivers seat idiot."

"True. Hey there's a sports bar across the street, pull over and we can go in and watch football, Dr. B can get a ride home with Angela and Michael," said Hodgins.

"Hey great idea!" Booth turned the car on and finding a gap in the cars, pulled over. He then called Agent Perotta then he and Hodgins went into the bar.


End file.
